


Secret Desire ( Baby I wanna fuck you, I wanna tear into your soul)

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: AU where your soulmate’s name that is inscribed in your skin also happens to be the name of your greatest enemy. For Rick Grimes love is a double edged sword.What if Rick was in Alexandria at the time Negan arrived with Carl?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liv-ing11 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liv-ing11+on+tumblr).



> I wrote this for my awesome friend who requested soulmate au. Honestly Regan is the air I live and breathe.

“ Carl?” The door swings open noticing Negan and his son standing on his front porch. Normally Rick would be demanding Carl where the hell he’s been for the past couple of hours. He’s more than aware that he’s not a helpless kid anymore but when he left without doing so much as informing him on his whereabouts he can’t help but be suspicious. Now though he thinks is not the best time to interrogate him.

Carl doesn’t do so much as look at his dad keeping his attention focused elsewhere. Meanwhile Negan has an arm hooked around his son all smiles like this is all somehow normal.

“ Rick! So glad we made it when you were home! You must be a pretty busy man at the moment getting some good shit for me! How’s that going for you?” Negan strides past Rick letting himself in not giving him much of a choice.

It takes Rick a while to answer struggling to suppress his rage. Instead what comes out is,"What the hell were you doing with my son?”

Negan raises an eyebrow in mild amusement, “ You mean to tell you don’t know what your future little serial killer has been up to lately?”

“ What are you talking about?” Rick swells up with anger shooting glares at the man who is in uncomfortable proximity with his son. Carl isn’t wearing his bandage usually covering his empty eye socket. He can’t help but deduce that Negan might have something to do with that.

“ You should be thanking me Rick. Your son here took out a bunch of my men by sneaking in one of my trucks. Little fucker managed to scare the shit out of me.” Negan chuckles giving all kinds of mixed signals. If that really is the case why is Carl still alive? Unless..no did he torture Carl? Make him a freak sideshow attraction by threatening him to reveal the gaping hole he knew secretly he was ashamed of. In a way that’s almost worse.

“ Why did you bring him here?” For a moment Carl almost looks hurt like maybe his dad has had it with him making life harder for him at every turn.

“ Isn’t it obvious Rick? I brought your dear old son safely home to make an example.” Negan smirks releasing Carl playfully shoving him into Rick’s arms.

Rick catches his son briefly holding him to his chest emotional over the fact he could have lost him. He sets Carl aside keeping him close blocking him from Negan’s path.

It physically hurts to have to be in his debt, “ Thank you.” Rick manages in the best neutral tone he can swallow down. It’s not that convincing but honestly what the hell does Negan expect?

There’s something about the way Negan is towering over Rick hating how he’s forced to gaze into the bastard's eyes. Rick has no religious beliefs but he’s pretty Negan is the living reincarnation of the devil himself. Sick of being intimidated he automatically corrects his posture standing up straighter looking ready for a fight to break out.

“Oh _Rick_. Rick Rick Rick. I honestly hadn’t pegged you to be that clueless after all we’ve been through. Did you really think it was going to be that simple?”

“ What are you insinuating? You looking for a fucking reward? Is taking half our shit not enough to satisfy your damn ego?” Rick’s lip twitches snarling in contempt. He’s never hated a person more in his life than in this moment.

“ Well since you asked so nicely. I think it would be enjoyable to screw your fucking brains out.”

Rick wants to laugh trying to convince himself he didn’t hear him right. Out of anything that could have come out of his damn mouth he was demanding sex in exchange for saving his son’s life? He'd rather die than submit his body to Negan’s whims. If Daryl were here he would have tore right into him.

“Under your consent of course. It’s not like I’m some kind of monster.”

Rick is boiling with anger not taking the time to consider the consequences of his actions when he slaps Negan across the face hard. The impact completely blinds him stumbling backward as he regains his balance.

It was definitely a bad decision on Rick’s part but he can’t find it in him to really care. Negan rubs his reddened jaw with vague concern looking surprisingly calm for someone who just got hit. Maybe Negan is a masochist and has a kink for pain. Rick can’t say he would be that surprised if that assumption was true.

“ Well fuck me. I am officially fifty percent more into you now.” Negans leans in absurdly close bumping his knee against Rick’s groin. There’s a dampness soaking the material of his jeans and Rick doesn’t want to consider for a second Negan as the source of that unwelcome feeling. What’s even more fucked up is for a brief moment Rick’s eyes drift to Negan’s lips thinking of brutally assaulting them.

Rick is caught up in the heat of the moment distracted in harboring strong sexual feelings for the man responsible for murdering two of his friends in cold blood. He doesn’t immediately notice Negan’s arm traveling down his arm where it hovers over his hand. Oh fuck. No.  _No_. Rick doesn’t react in enough time when Negan wraps gloved fingers around his wrist examining the initials etched into his skin that Rick used to always be an expert in keeping a secret from everyone else. Until now that is.

“ I’m guessing fate didn’t work out in your favor did it _soul-mate_?”

Negan’s name written in ink below his wrist has to be Rick’s worst flaw. It was a curiosity when he was younger wanting to connect the name with the person he was tied to by some red string of fate. Eventually he gave up not seeing much of a point when he settled for his late wife Lori. Starting over again with Daryl made him question the laws of the universe thinking there must have been some mistake. Daryl was his best friend but also so much more than that. They understood each other through trails and peaks of friendship that blossomed into a deep love. By some tragic turn of events Rick could never claim Daryl as his own sealed to the monster of a man who had some sick obsession over him.

Gloved hands skim the surface of the infamous name imprinted on his flesh. Rick grits his teeth feeling personally assaulted with Negan touching him so much. By some force greater than his own Rick remains still when Negan brings his lips to the small of his wrist pressing a gentle kiss that makes his veins sing with something dangerously sensuous. The gesture contrasts his dark nature making it hard to imagine him as such a horrible human being.

“ Let go of me! Don’t you ever touch me again!” Rick fights back Negan attempting to court him. And in front of his son no less. He has no intention of being Negan’s trophy wife no matter how strong their bond may be. He will never stoop that low. No way in hell. He’d much rather die than let Negan have his way with him.

“ Okay suit yourself sweetheart I can respect boundaries. It'll only make banging that amazing ass of yours even more enjoyable." He winks and Rick really doesn't want to imagine what his perverted mind is picturing right now.

Rick is reaching is breaking point with this asshole. How the hell can Negan possibly say that with such a straight face? He must have some twisted narcissistic personality to say such things.

“ Still though I have to say you sir make me harder than all of my wives combined.” He tilts his head wetting his lips in a way that can only be described as inappropriate. “Then again I’m a generally hard person so maybe I am a little fucked up in the head. But then again aren't we all?”

Rick doesn’t comment.

“ You may hate my guts Rick and while that is understandable given your current position don’t go forgetting that you and me are bonded for life. You can’t escape me forever. I’ll always be here whether you like it or not.”

Walkers cease to scare Rick. He’s become too desensitized being in the never ending battle as long as he has. He's a survivor. Fear is only a choice now. Man is the real threat now and Negan is living proof of that.


End file.
